


Save Me, Satan.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Samifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Danger, Mistrust, Protection, Rescue, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is in danger, he's rescued by an unlikely saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me, Satan.

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade with my daughter, on another site.
> 
> http://littleblackmariah.deviantart.com/ - She can be found here, ALL of her works, not just her half of the trade, 'Babies At The Bunker.'

Prompt – Littleblackmariah  
Theme – Fluff – Lucifer protects Sam.  
Pairing – Samifer

Sam was struggling for breath in the rough grasp of a werewolf that seemed to be intent on crushing his ribcage before ripping out his throat. His vision starting to grow spotty as his lungs grew ever weaker, burning for lack of air, and suddenly he was free. He’d no idea HOW he was free, simply that he could at last breathe. Looking up, he spotted something that had him doubting his sanity.

LUCIFER was there, in full on archangel mode, smiting the werewolf, before going over to Sam and checking him over, ensuring his wellbeing. Seeing all is well, he snapped his fingers and Sam was back with his brother in the relative safety of the Impala. Sam, chest still sore and uncertain of how to explain things to Dean, sat in silence, thinking how to word what he needed to say. How do you explain that the devil just saved your life?

Dean, obviously, was seriously pissed. WHY had the devil, Lucifer himself, taken it into his all-powerful head to save Sam? What the (pardon the pun) Hell was going on? It made no sense. Satan thrived on collecting souls, so why, in essence, refuse Sam’s? Don’t get Dean wrong, he loves his brother, but doesn’t see what’s so extra special about him that SATAN would interfere in his dying.

That is, until a certain angel appeared unto him, himself, to tell him that he is the Michael sword, the vessel of the archangel Michael, as Sam is the Satan sword, Lucifer’s prom gown, as it were. At last understanding, though thoroughly unimpressed, he now sees why Lucifer intervened on Sam’s behalf. Now HE doesn’t know how to talk to Sam about this latest piece of news. The Winchester’s lives are certainly not run of the mill.

The next time Sam sees Lucifer, it’s once more in a dangerous situation. This time, Sam is on the wrong end of a shotgun being wielded by an enraged hunter, furious that Sam and Dean were being protected from the beast’s they hunt when, to his mind, it was all their fault that they were so busy to begin with. As his finger tightened on the trigger, a brilliant white light appeared behind him, and wrapped itself around him, the gun hit the floor, and the hunter disappeared. Lucifer stood in the dimming light, smiling gently at Sam, sitting bound to a chair, just as Dean burst in.

The third time Lucifer came to Sam’s rescue was as unlike either of the others as it’s possible to be. He was trapped underwater, a Grendylow scraping up his legs with its claws as he struggled futilely to escape it grip on him. Lucifer, smiting it from below, wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist, and put his lips to Sam’s, breathing much needed air into the over worked lungs, before clicking them both to shore and healing Sam’s badly abused legs. With a last, fond smile, Lucifer once more left.

The next time was just before the final battle was to take place, Michael had already taken Adam as his prom dress, and Lucifer was getting desperate for Sam to let him in, but there was a problem, Sam had been taken hostage, and he was on lockdown in a hidden safe house with angels guarding him to prevent Dean from rescuing him. Lucifer could tell, just from his spirit sense of Sam, that Sam was being badly treated, tortured even. He, and his loyal followers, burst into the safe house. 

Killing all that got in their way, Lucifer burst into the room where Sam was chained to an iron frame, cuts, bruises and massive gashes covering his skin and blood running in rivers from his feet as it coursed down his broken, torn body. His head flopping forward as he strove to drag air into his abused chest, multiple rib fractures making the whole of his chest wall move with it as he wept silently. 

Enraged, Lucifer saw red metaphorically as well as physically, his eyes turned a golden red as his rage built, and he threw a surge of grace-powered destruction as far as ten miles from the building, killing all angels with the misfortune to be around, involved or not. Striding forward, in full on archangel of vengeance mode, he flicked his wrist and Sam was free and in his arms, a click of his fingers and he and Sam were at Sam and Dean’s motel, Dean at their side, while Lucifer, cursing all heaven, and his brothers specifically, carefully, and cautiously, healed Sam’s injuries.

With Dean looking over his shoulder, every move he made being watched closely, Lucifer was keenly aware that time was running out, but now was not the time, Sam was injured, in need of comfort, not a lecture about being worn to war. With a small smile to Dean, Lucifer curled his body around Sam’s, and settled him down for some much needed rest.


End file.
